


Nedley is Going to be the Absolute Worst - Script

by Krystalarrow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalarrow/pseuds/Krystalarrow
Summary: Just a bit of fun playing around with a Wayhaught teaser opening scene for a Wynonna Earp episode.





	

WAYHAUGHT - WAVERLY'S BEDROOM - MORNING

Waverly is standing at the foot of the bed, wearing Nicole's hat and gun belt over a tank and pajama shorts. She's taking pictures of Nicole on her phone, Nicole is reclining on the bed in underwear and Waverly's shorty's shirt, content.

NICOLE  
Waverly Earp, you are full of surprises.

Waverly is coy, but with a playful hint of seduction. Notices hand cuffs on the nightstand.

WAVERLY  
Why thank you, Officer.

Waverly edges past the window and down the side of the bed towards the handcuffs.

WAVERLY  
So, I've just had an idea for another surprise. It might be crazy.

Nicole sees her angle, yanks the handcuffs off the nightstand before Waverly can grab them and holds them high out of her reach.

WAVERLY  
Hey!

Nicole twirls the cuffs around her finger, teasing.

NICOLE  
You wanna be the officer, huh? Come get them then.

Waverly makes a feint and grab for them, but Nicole dodges, then jumps off the bed and deftly grabs Waverly's wrists behind her back, pinning her to the wall against the window.

NICOLE  
You're fast, but I'm faster.

Nicole tucks the cuffs into her waistband. Waverly is aroused, but feints shock and outrage

WAVERLY  
No, get off me! Help!

Nicole falters for a second, concerned, respectful.

WAVERLY  
No! You scoundrel! (to the side) keep going with this babe

IN THE STREET BELOW, DOC LOOKS UP TO SEE A TALL, DARK FIGURE PINNING A DISTRAUGHT WAVERLY, SEEMINGLY AGAINST HER WILL:

Doc dashes towards the building

DOC  
Waverly Earp, what on EARTH have you gotten yourself into now

BACK IN THE BEDROOM:

Nicole, bolstered by Waverly's approval, snags the hat off Waverly's head, flips it onto her own, then spins her around and fireman throws her over her shoulder.

  
NICOLE  
You've misbehaved, Miss Earp, and now you're coming with me.

WAVERLY  
You know I've been training with Doc, right? M-hm, that's right. You know he's the fastest draw in the west, and he told me I'd be "fine as strong flour" once I've "gone through the mill a few times".

NICOLE  
Oh, is that right?

WAVERLY  
Yes. Then he called me a shave tail and told me to get practicing.

NICOLE  
All complements on your speed and prowess, I'm sure.

Unbeknownst to Nicole, Waverly has loosed the handcuffs which were tucked into her waistband.

WAVERLY  
I'm sure we can come to some sort of.. arrangement, can't we, Officer? You don't need to take me in, do you?

This reminds Nicole that she was supposed to be at the station already.

NICOLE  
Oh shoot, I've gotta go!

Nicole throws Waverly down on the bed, but before she can turn around, Waverly (grinning), cuffs her hands together in front of her and spins her around, pushing her back on the bed. Waverly (smug, self-satisfied) straddles Nicole and pins her cuffed hands back above her head.

WAVERLY  
Sure you do...

Waverly kisses Nicole's neck. Nicole, lost for a second, arches her neck and bites her lip in reluctant pleasure.

Doc kicks the door down and bursts into the room, brandishing his gun

DOC  
What desecration most foul... OH!

WAVERLY  
Doc Holliday! Didn't your momma teach you to knock!

Waverly grabs the crochet blanket on the end of the bed and tries to cover Nicole with it. Doc immediately spins around and faces the door.

DOC  
Please accept my profound apologies, ladies. I'd have sworn I saw a dark rogue assaulting Miss Earp, but it seems...

Doc sneaks an appreciative sideways look at Nicole

DOC  
...I was mistaken.

Waverly gets up in a huff and starts putting clothes on. Nicole starts searching the nightstand, checking uniform pockets on the floor.

WAVERLY  
It's always something isn't it! Sisters interrupting, revenants needing putting down... I even tried a bedroom with a locked door for once, then Doc Stupidface Holliday busts through it and tries to save me from my own girlfriend!

Waverly shoots a frustrated wanting look at Nicole, then a scowl back at Doc

WAVERLY  
What do I have to do to get a little private time around here?

Doc just stares at Waverly, speechless.

NICOLE  
Umm, guys.

Doc and Waverly both turn to look at Nicole, who is on her knees on the bed. Nicole holds up her cuffed hands.

NICOLE  
I can't find my keys.

Fade out from Nicole looking helpless behind the silhouettes of Waverly and Doc.

  
FADE IN TO PINK CADILLAC, DRIVING TO STATION:

Doc is driving the cadillac, carefully blank-faced. Waverly in front seat, in a huff. Nicole in the middle of the back seat looking chagrined, disheveled hair, shorty's shirt & shorts, still cuffed.

NICOLE  
Nedley is going to be the absolute WORST.


End file.
